metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Spirit
:For other uses, see Spirit (Disambiguation). '''Spirits' are a power-up in the forthcoming Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. They will play a major role in the adventure mode, World of Light, where they assist the fighters in defeating Galeem, the main antagonist. After being hinted at in the August 11, 2018 Nintendo Direct, and following speculation, Spirits were unveiled in the November 1 Direct the same year. Description Spirits are non-playable characters from Nintendo and third-party franchises who have lost their physical forms because of Galeem's attack, and have been turned into souls. This even includes characters who appear in Ultimate as Assist Trophies, such as Knuckles the Echidna. Some Spirits are not even of characters, but equipment, such as Samus Aran's Gunship. There are also Spirits depicting playable fighters in other forms or outfits (such as Omega Ridley from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption). Spirits take the place of the Trophies, Stickers, and Equipment from the previous games in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. There are 1,297 Spirits included in the base game. They are separated into Novice, Advanced, Ace, and Legend classes, based on strength. They also have four types for a rock/paper/scissors style system: Attack (strong against Grab, weak against Shield), Shield (strong against Attack, weak against Grab), Grab (strong against Shield, weak against Attack), and Neutral (neither strong nor weak against other types); for non-Primary Spirits, these types may only be assigned to CPUs during Spirit Battles. A Primary Spirit is directly equipped by a fighter and enhances the fighter's stats. Some Primary Spirits also have passive bonuses, such as increasing the power of shooting items. Primary Spirits are leveled up when used in battle, and some can even be enhanced at Lv. 99 to a more powerful Spirit (although this resets the level back to 1). A Support Spirit can be equipped alongside a Primary Spirit with enough available support slots. These Support Spirits give passive bonuses to the fighter, such as having them start with an item or resist certain status effects. A Fighter Spirit depicts a playable character or, in certain cases, an alternate costume (such as Meta Ridley). However, these cannot be equipped at all and do not serve a gameplay purpose. These only exist to display art for nostalgia purposes, and are earned by completing Classic Mode. A Master Spirit is a rare, fourth type of Spirit. These Spirits run activities, such as Treasure Hunts and Dojos, for other Spirits to participate in when not in battle. The only Metroid Master Spirit is Kraid, who runs a Dojo that teaches the Tank Style, increasing offense and defense while reducing move speed and jump. Spirits are consumed if equipped to an amiibo fighter. Alternatively, Spirits can be sent to the real world, leaving behind their cores for summoning other Spirits. ''Metroid'' Spirits Primary *Adam Malkovich (Metroid: Other M) - Novice class, Shield type, 2 support slots *Dark Suit (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) - Advanced class, Shield type, 2 support slots, enhanced at Lv. 99 to Light Suit *Fusion Suit (Metroid Fusion) - Ace class, Neutral type, 3 support slots, Shooting Items Power ↑ *Geemer (Metroid: Zero Mission) - Novice class, Shield type, 1 support slot, Jump ↓ *Light Suit (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) - Legend class, Shield type, 2 support slots, Healing Shield *Mech (Metroid Prime: Federation Force) - Novice class, Neutral type, 2 support slots, Weight ↑ *Mecha Ridley (Metroid: Zero Mission) - Advanced class, Shield type, 3 support slots, Initial Damage 30% *Mother Brain (Metroid: Zero Mission) - Ace class, Shield type, 1 support slot, enhanced at Lv. 99 to Mother Brain (2nd Form) *Mother Brain (2nd Form) (Super Metroid) - Legend class, Shield type, 1 support slot, Giant *Nightmare (Metroid: Other M) - Ace class, Attack type, 2 support slots, Lifesteal *Omega Ridley (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption) - Legend class, Attack type, 2 support slots, Weight ↑ *Queen Metroid (Metroid II: Return of Samus) - Legend class, Grab type, 3 support slots, Jump ↓ *Trace (Metroid Prime Hunters) - Novice class, Attack type, 1 support slot *X Parasite (Metroid Fusion) - Novice class, Attack type, 2 support slots, enhanced at Lv. 99 to Nightmare *Young Samus (Metroid: Other M) - Advanced class, Neutral type, 2 support slots, Shooting Items Power ↑ *Zebesian (Super Metroid) - Advanced class, Neutral type, 2 support slots, Fist Attack ↑ Support *Chozo Statue (Metroid II: Return of Samus) - Advanced class, Shooting Attack ↑, 1 cost *Diggernaut (Metroid: Samus Returns) - Advanced class, Bury Immunity, 1 cost *Gandrayda (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption) - Novice class, Electric Attack ↑, 1 cost *Gravity Suit (Metroid Prime) - Advanced class, Lava-Floor Resist, 1 cost *Gunship (Super Metroid) - Advanced class, Energy Shot Attack/Resistance ↑, 2 cost *Kanden (Metroid Prime Hunters) - Novice class, Electric Resist ↑, 1 cost *Little Birdie (Metroid: Other M) - Advanced class, Stats ↑ after Eating, 1 cost *Metroid (Metroid: Samus Returns) - Ace class, KOs Heal Damage, 2 cost *Parasite Queen (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) - Advanced class, Screen-Flip Immunity, 2 cost *Phantoon (Super Metroid) - Advanced class, Sticky Floor Immunity, 2 cost *Phazon Suit (Metroid Prime) - Ace class, Poison Immunity, 2 cost Fighter *Dark Samus (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) *Meta Ridley (Metroid Prime) *Ridley (Metroid: Zero Mission) *Samus (Metroid: Samus Returns) *Zero Suit Samus (Metroid: Other M) Master *Kraid (Super Metroid) Other Spirits These Spirits use Metroid characters as Puppet Fighters in the World of Light and/or Spirit Board. Samus *Flare (Custom Robo V2) Dark Samus *Gekko (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) Zero Suit Samus *Alexandra Roivas (Eternal Darkness) *The Boss (Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater) *Chun-Li (Street Fighter Alpha) *Jody Summer (F-Zero) *Mega Man Zero (Mega Man Zero 2) *Mimicutie (Kid Icarus: Uprising) *Shantae (Shantae: Half-Genie Hero) *Urbosa (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) Ridley *Aparoid (Star Fox: Assault) *Condor (Ice Climber) *Flygon (Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire) *Pinsir (Pokémon Red and Blue) *Rayquaza (Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire) *Vaati (The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords) Spirit Battles Spirits are primarily unlocked through Spirit Battles, which can be accessed in the World of Light and on the Spirit Board. In Spirit Battles, a Spirit is equipped by a relevant Puppet Fighter (with a matching alternate costume) on a predetermined stage, with additional rules and conditions intended to simulate the experience of fighting that particular Spirit. In the World of Light, a Spirit is automatically unlocked when the Puppet Fighter is defeated. On the Spirit Board, the Puppet Fighter must be shot with a special type of gun in order to free the Spirit. *Alexandra Roivas: Zero Suit Samus (in her black costume) is fought on Luigi's Mansion. The Screen Flip hazard comes into play during the match. *Aparoid: Metal Ridley (in his purple costume) is fought on the Venom stage, with Space Battleground as the background music. His jump power is increased, while the player's jump power is decreased by High Gravity. *The Boss: Zero Suit Samus (in her training outfit) is fought in a timed stamina battle on the Garden of Hope (Omega Form) with a poisonous floor and Snake Eater as the background music. When taking damage, her defense increases. *Chun-Li: Zero Suit Samus (in her dark blue costume) is fought in a stamina battle on Onett (Omega form), with Chun-Li Stage Type B as the background music. Her kicks and knee strikes have increased power, and all fighters have reduced jump power. *Chozo Statue: Samus (in her Dark Suit costume) is fought on Planet Zebes: Brinstar, with Brinstar Depths (Melee) as the background music. She begins the battle equipped with the Screw Attack. Screw Attack is the only item that spawns during the match. The Chozo Statue is treated as a Grab type. *Condor: Ridley (in his red costume) is fought in a timed stamina battle on the Omega version of Summit alongside the Ice Climbers, with the Ice Floor hazard in play. Only Ridley is required to be defeated, although he tries to avoid combat and keep his distance. *Flare: Samus (in her Super Metroid Gravity Suit costume) is fought in a stamina battle on Pokémon Stadium. She begins the battle equipped with a Ray Gun and Rocket Belt. *Flygon: Ridley (in his green costume) is fought at Gerudo Valley with Victory Road ~ Pokémon Ruby and Pokémon Sapphire as the background music. There are periodic earthquakes on the stage. *Gekko: Giant Dark Samus x2 (in her silver costume) are fought together in a stamina battle on Shadow Moses Island, with MGS4 ~Theme of Love~ as the background music. They prefer not to jump much during the match. *Gravity Suit: Samus (in her Metroid Prime Gravity Suit costume) is fought on Castle Siege's underground cavern, with Sector 1 as the background music. The player's jump power is decreased by High Gravity. The Gravity Suit is treated as a Shield type. *Jody Summer: Zero Suit Samus (in her red costume) alongside Captain Falcon (in his pink costume) are fought on Big Blue with increased movement speed and reduced gravity. Both are required to be defeated. *Kraid: Giant King K. Rool (in his teal costume) is fought in a stamina battle on Planet Zebes: Brinstar Depths (Omega form), with Brinstar Depths (Melee) as the background music. His jump power and movement speed are reduced. Kraid is treated as a Neutral type. *Mega Man Zero: Zero Suit Samus (in her red costume) is fought in a stamina battle on Midgard (Battlefield Form), with Zero (Theme of ZERO) as the background music. She begins the battle with a Beam Sword. Zero appears as a hostile Assist Trophy. *Omega Ridley: Giant Ridley (in his Meta Ridley costume) is fought in a stamina battle on Norfair. He has Metal and Spicy Curry effects during the battle. *Mimicutie: Zero Suit Samus (in her Fusion Ending Outfit) is fought on Skyworld, with In The Space-Pirate Ship. Her kicks and knee strikes have increased power, and she favors Side Smash Attacks. After a little while, an Item Tidal Wave will occur: certain items begin spawning in large numbers. *Parasite Queen: Giant Ridley (in his blue costume) is fought on Frigate Orpheon, with Vs. Parasite Queen as the background music. He has increased attack power and shields frequently. Parasite Queen is treated as an Attack type. *Pinsir: Ridley (in his red costume) is fought in the Garden of Hope, with Road to Viridian City as the background music. He favors using Space Pirate Rush, which has increased power. Beetle is the only item that spawns during the match. *Rayquaza: Ridley (in his green costume) is fought on Kalos Pokémon League, with Battle! (Lorekeeper Zinnia) as the background music. The Heavy Wind hazard comes into effect after a while. *Shantae: Zero Suit Samus (in her Zero Mission Ending Outfit) is fought on Pirate Ship. She begins the battle equipped with a Killing Edge, and her battering items have increased power. Items of the transforming type will spawn during the match. *Trace: Samus (in her Super Metroid Gravity Suit costume) is fought at Norfair, with Psycho Bits as the background music. She periodically turns invisible during the battle. *Urbosa: Zero Suit Samus (in her Fusion Ending Outfit) is fought in a stamina battle on Gerudo Valley (Battlefield Form), with Main Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild as the background music. She begins the battle equipped with a Killing Edge. The Zap Floor hazard is in play. Lightning is the only item that spawns during the match. *Vaati: Ridley (in his Meta Ridley costume) is fought at Hyrule Castle with the severe wind hazard in play. He also carries an Ore Club. *X Parasite: A Kirby Team (in his "Keeby" costume) is fought on Lylat Cruise, with Sector 1 as the background music. Each Kirby favors using his Neutral Special, using Inhale to copy the player's character. The Kirby Team consists of ten fighters, with four appearing at a time. Tutorials "When you defeat a puppet fighter, you'll free the spirit trapped within it. Free as many spirits as you can!" "Primary spirits can raise your fighters attack and defense stats. You'll want to first select your primary spirit." "Rescued spirits will join your cause! Each spirit is different, and each can help you in its own way." "If a primary spirit has an open slot, you can attach a support spirit to it." "Supports have special skills, so experimenting with different spirit combinations is in your best interest." "The captive fighters are being copied to create puppet fighters. The only way to free them from Galeem's control is to defeat them in battle!" Trivia *The artwork used for the Geemer Spirit is actually a Zoomer. This is because the two species are considered the same in the Japanese versions of the non-''Metroid Prime'' games. *Unlike all other Spirits, which use stock art from their home series, the Parasite Queen apparently uses original artwork based upon its appearance in Ultimate. *Nightmare's Spirit uses artwork that has never been released before, more closely resembling its final design in Other M than the concept art previously seen in the Gallery Mode. *As a Master Spirit, Kraid is given dialogue for the first time in a videogame. However, it consists entirely of roars and grunts, with uncertain translations provided in parentheses. Gallery SSBU Spirits Website.png|The Spirits on the website Adam Malkovich Spirits mode.png|Adam Malkovich revealed as a Spirit in the November 1 Direct SSBU Chozo Statue Spirit Battle.png|Link with the Wily Capsule Spirit about to fight Samus with the Chozo Statue Spirit SSBU Diggernaut Spirit.png|Diggernaut's Spirit description SSBU Geemer Spirit Board.png|The Geemer on the Spirit Board SSBU Gravity Suit Spirit.png|The Gravity Suit's Spirit description SSBU Federation Force Mech Spirit.jpg|The Mech hunting for treasure in the Ruins SSBU Ridley Robot Spirit.png|Mecha Ridley as a Spirit SSBU Meta Ridley Fighter Spirit.jpg|Meta Ridley unlocked as a Fighter Spirit SSBU Metroid Spirit Board.png|Metroid on the Spirit Board SSBU Parasite Queen Spirit.png|Parasite Queen's Spirit description SSBU X Parasite Spirit Board.png|The X Parasite on the Spirit Board SSBU Military Dress Spirit.png|Young Samus as a Spirit Zebesian Spirits SSBU.png|The Zebesian being sent back to the real world Source artwork Metroid Other M Adam Malkovich.png|Adam Malkovich MSR RoS Gallery 026.png|Chozo Statue Mprime2 DarkSamus.jpg|Dark Samus M2 C Samus DarkSuit01 ad.jpg|Dark Suit Diggernaut.png|Diggernaut Fusion Suit art 2.jpg|Fusion Suit Gandrayda0.jpg|Gandrayda Geemer.jpg|Geemer Samus p3.jpg|Gravity Suit SSBU Gunship Support Spirit.png|Gunship Kanden2.jpg|Kanden Kraid.jpg|Kraid Lightsuit.jpg|Light Suit MOM Little Birdie Concept Art.png|Little Birdie Hero-blue-mech.png|Mech MZM Robot Ridley Edited.png|Mecha Ridley M1 C Ridly01 ad.jpg|Meta Ridley MSR Larva Metroid artwork.png|Metroid Motherbrain.jpg|Mother Brain Smart brainbody02.jpg|Mother Brain (2nd Form) Omega Ridley2.PNG|Omega Ridley Phantoon.jpg|Phantoon Phazon suit transparent.png|Phazon Suit MSR Artbook Queen Metroid.jpg|Queen Metroid Ridley zerom.jpg|Ridley 3DS MetroidSamusReturns char 01.png|Samus Trace2.jpg|Trace X Parasites.jpg|X Parasite Mom youngsamus.jpg|Young Samus Smart tour.jpg|Zebesian Zerosuitothermrender.jpg|Zero Suit Samus Category:Spirits Category:Super Smash Bros.